Frost
by tein
Summary: 'What she could do was, what caught my attention. We were similar.' - ELSANNA, [DL,DR]
1. Chapter 1

_Someone somehow managed to throw out an idea (Have Anna play the role of Jack Frost, from Rise of the Guardians) and I happened to not get it out of my head. So... here it is. I decided not to put this into the Crossover section, as I don't intend to include any of the characters - I don't want to destroy them, really - of Rise of the Guardians. So now here we go, JackFrost!Anna and Elsa the Snow Queen._

_I'm sorry for any mistake or grammatical incorrectness, English is only my secondary language. Feel free to tell me, if you find mistakes either with a review or via PM._

_**Pairing:** Elsanna; [DL,DR]_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Tranquil._

That was all I felt the moment I returned to my senses. Tranquil and calm, despite not knowing where I was, what I was doing and much less who I was.

There was an odd pressure on my body; it felt like I was submerged and floating in a sea of darkness. And then I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was the sky, full of stars and not a cloud in sight. The moon shone brightly, as if it were gazing upon me, vying for my attention. And honestly, I felt drawn to it.

Averting my gaze, I tried to orientate myself.

I was lying on a lake, frozen solid due to the cold temperatures. I wasn't bothered by the cold, it felt nice, comfortable even.

A few feet away from me was a wooden staff and something within me stirred, telling me to reach for it. I did and this _thing_ inside of me pulsated, every fiber of my being resonated within me.

_'What is this?'_

_'It's you.'_

I wasn't surprised, not even in the slightest, as a voice next to my own rang in my mind. The voice was warm, affectionate and oddly familiar.

Overcome with joy I swung the wooden staff in front of me. Ice shot out in an instant, creating a flurry of unique snowflakes and, as it reached the unfortunate target, froze the wooden surface of a barren tree.

_'This is me.'_

...

I learned fast that my peculiar ability was my own and that only I could see from where they originated.

I was alone, an unseen force of nature that humanity called winter. They did not see me, nor did they know of my existence.

The first time I was confronted with my isolation was just a short time after I woke up. I found a small village, still full of life despite the darkening sky and took to landing just before the first small houses started. Flying was a marvelous thing and another ability I had found in my repertoire of uniqueness. In all honesty, I even expected someone to openly gape at me, as I set feet back on solid ground. There was no such thing, not even the slightest reaction.

I tried talking to the villagers; they ignored me – maybe because I was an outsider? Dressed in breeches, an overgrown shirt and a cloak, I was probably not the most appealing girl right now.

Undeterred by their rude behavior I kept walking, trying not to walk into anyone until I heard the sound of laughing children. Sure enough, a couple of young boys were fluttering about, yelling and laughing, waving sticks about as if to fight. I was amused, still a child at heart and ran up to them. And within a span of a few mere seconds I realized why I was ignored.

The boys ran through me.

Something within me stirred as they passed through my body and I took a step backwards. My gaze found the moon in an instant, as if it called to me, but this time I felt no unbridled joy in myself. I felt numb and alone.

I was caught in a cage, in my own world, as free as a bird and yet bound to solitude.

...

_Jack Frost._

This is what they have started to call the freezing entity that I was. Unbeknownst to them I couldn't be further away from a "Jack". I was still, as far as I was concerned, female in any and every way.

But that wasn't the only problem I had to face. The fact that I was an entity of the cold, people had started regarding me as some sort of bad luck. People liked the warm seasons more compared to the harsh winter. Snow and hail made it impossible to grow crops and thus the lack of food became an issue fast.

I wasn't bothered by it as much as I should have been.

To them I was but a figment of stories told to children so they'll be good and as such I acted the way. Throwing snow at peoples' faces was a whole lot more fun anyway.

And so I found myself flying through the skies, causing mischief and snow around me as I deemed it fit, until one day I saw her.

A young woman with the most beautiful platinum blonde hair I had ever seen. (And I've seen many types of hair color.) She was dressed in blue, a stark contrast to her pale skin but it matched ever so wonderfully with her icy blue eyes. But her appearance wasn't what had drawn me to her.

No, it what caught my attention was, what she could _do_.

She created ice sculptures out of thin air.

She created snow and ice.

_This girl was like me._


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm a bad person. A very bad person. I literally have so much time on my hand, but I kept on shoving the next chapter of FROST on to the next day. For nearly a month. I'm so sorry! Then I was sick for nearly a week, a work was and still is stress – why did I decide to become a cook again? – and to top it off I have the shortest attention span ever. My updates won't be regular, but I guess so much is obvious. Also, I don't exactly know where I'm going to take this story, I honestly didn't expect to get reviews at all, actually… so if you have any ideas or whatever, feel free to tell me and I'll see what to do about it! _**

* * *

Her name was Elsa. It was the first thing I learned, aside the obvious fact that she had magical abilities, and I cherished it greatly. I kept on repeating her name in the skies, as I floated through the city of Arendelle, my back towards the ground and arms crossed behind my head, cradling my trusty staff to my backside.

It had been barely a week since I last saw her and already was I starting to forget the vibrancy of the air around her. _This wouldn't do_, I told myself.

I needed to refresh my memory.

I wanted to see Elsa again. And I'll be damned if someone stood in my way.

…

"Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" My accursed luck won out. I was barely inside the castle's stone walls, as I was practically attacked by a rabid, hug-loving Snowman.

A talking snowman.

No, wait, scratch that.

A living AND talking snowman called Olaf.

"And I'm creeped out." I muttered in response, tucking my free hand into the pocket of my mangled pants. The Snowman had it's – his – twig arms thrown out, looking at me with excitement akin to a child seeing snow for the first time. Only this was a snowman. I mean, I'm able to fly and created snow and ice but… a talking snowman? Who comes up with these things?!

Olaf made a noise that sounded like a strangled animal and the laugh of a child. He was trying to get my attention, I guess. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and I felt like he was throwing questions at me even though he was quiet.

"You want my name?" A nod was the reply and I sighed. Of course, because I didn't have better things to do – like looking for Elsa – I'm stuck here talking to a curious snow entity with stubby legs, a carrot-nose and twigs for arms. "Just call me… call me Frost." It struck me then that I never actually thought of a name for myself… that would also explain why people called me _Jack_. Oh well.

"Your name sounds cold! I like it! Though, I would prefer warmth over cold. I love summer! And warm hugs!" does this thing ever start talking things that make sense?

"That's… great. Look, I'm actually kind of busy so…" I tried and was promptly ignored by the snow guy as he started talking what he liked about summer. I pretended to listen, while floating over him, trying my best to not rouse suspicion.

"That's really cool. You just keep talking… why is he starting to sing… ugh. I don't care, let's look for Elsa." I muttered to myself and in the next instant Olaf was in front of me. Again. Big round eyes boring into me, like he was trying to search my soul, excitement glistening and then he spoke the words that I both cursed and loved.

"Elsa? I can take you to her! Elsa is great! And nice and really warm!"

I'm sure she is, wait, what?!

"No, wait. Olaf! Stop and listen to me! Olaf!" I desperately tried to stop the waddling snowman, but he merrily ignored me and started calling out for Elsa.

"Olaf, please! She can't see me anyway! You don't have to call for her. I'm sure I can find her all on my own. I feel like talking to a wall, Olaf stop calling out for Elsa. Now!" With a gust of wind I swooped down in front of Olaf, making him stop short and look at me with his curious eyes. He finally listened! Praise the lord. Though his eyes somehow dilated to the right, I didn't bother with that, it was probably a snowman thing. Shaking my head at the thought I prepared to explain why calling the platinum blonde woman was a bad idea, but, of course I was too late.

The soft crunch of shoes stepping on frozen snow made me turn around in an instant. I gasped as I saw the woman, who monopolized my head for the past few days, up close. And she was even more breathtaking, so much in fact, that all I did was stare at her with an open mouth.

Her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, were fixed on my lower body and suddenly I felt self-conscious. Sure, I wasn't dressed in my finest garbs, not that I think I could've looked any better with a dress when compared to Elsa, who looked a lot like royalty right now with her tiara, the long cape and the fancy dress. And her hair in a french-braid, how I know what those look like I'd like to know, and gloves covered her magical hands.

Okay, I was dressed like a street rat. Not that I care, people can't see me anyway.

_Oh._

Oh, right. Elsa probably can't see me.

"What is it Olaf?" her voice sounded calm and hinted towards tiredness. Her voice is beautiful. _No! get it together, Frost._ Nothing can come out of it, you're a spirit-entity-thing and she's like… she's like a goddess. Even if I'm the actual superhuman nature around here.

"Hi Elsa! I want you to meet my new friend! Her name is Frost!" Olaf explained, gesticulating wildly with his arms towards me and I just shook my head, a crooked grin on my lips.

"Forget it Olaf, she can't see me. She… she doesn't believe."

I didn't know what possessed me to say that, believe? Believe what? That she's totally bonkers and talks to invisible people?

With a cynic laugh, I patted the snowmans' head lightly, he wasn't so bad if you got over the whole… talking and hyperactivity thing, before jumping up into the air and flying up into the sky. I could always visit another time.


End file.
